pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Fortune
Although technically the poker room at Club Fortune opens at 4pm on weekdays, it doesn't really get going until 6pm (which is when the tourneys start on Tue-Thu). Likewise, although open at noon on weekends, the game(s) don't get going until 3 or 4pm in general. You can sign up at any time, and they'll call your name over the loudspeaker when your table is ready. Formerly the Triple J Casino, Club Fortune in 2009 hired a former executive of the Station Casinos chain and underwent a major overhaul. Their new approach is very centered on providing value and good atmosphere for locals, to turn them into casino regulars. And, being from Station, the new manager thinks one way to do that is to offer a quality poker room. The end result is a great poker experience which is only just getting going, but still offers a lovely and comfortable room in which to play poker in a casino far away from the rough-and-tumble aspects of the Strip or the gaudy nature of the Boulder Strip. Still only a few miles outside of Vegas proper, though, and easily reachable from either I-515 or the Boulder Highway. Games Wait Time: Variable; usually only one or two tables running, so seats can be available immediately or might take up to an hour. Game Nature: All over the map. Essentially the only players here are regulars, but they range from retired rocks to local college kids and run the gamut from loose/passive to tight/passive to loose/aggressive. Didn't notice any tight-aggressive players, but at limits this low it would be rare to find such players. Rake: 10% rake max $3, + $1 jackpot for every pot Posting: New players do not need to post to enter a game. Shuffling: All tables have Shufflemaster machines installed. Tournaments * Tue, Wed, Thu, 6pm: NLHE $30+5 buyin * Sat, 4pm: NLHE $30+5 buyin Jackpots and Promotions Lots of promotions that vary every month: things like "Aces cracked wins $100" and "high hand of the day wins $100" and so forth. Atmosphere The poker room at Club Fortune is a destination: they've done up a nice separate room, towards the back of the casino, with nice signage that points to it. One of the nicest poker rooms ever in a casino as small as this one. The room itself has only four tables, but there's plenty of space, and a lot of promotions intended to attract players. Five TV's adorn the wall so you can watch while you play. Tables and Chairs: 10-seat tables. More or less brand new, so they're in great condition. The chairs are really cool and comfortable, with wheels and nice padding. Parking: Around 100 spaces or so, on all sides of the casino (when you first drive in, the only apparent lot seems to have about 60 spaces, but you can drive around to other sides of the casino to see more parking lots with more spaces). Smoking: No smoking in the poker area. It's almost a completely separate room, so there's not much drift from outside. Service and Comps Standard casino cocktail service. Not sure if there's food service, but there are rollup tables for eating at the table. Playing at the table earns you Club Fortune points which can be used in the gift shop / snack shop. Links and Notes * Close to the College of Southern Nevada in Henderson, and the El Dorado casino (which does not offer poker). * Visited by MarkT in April 2009. * Poker Room Review: Club Fortune, Henderson, NV in PokerNews Category: Casinos